The Rl Shared Resource provides informafics support for laboratory, clinical, translafional, and population sciences research in the following areas: Database design, development, installafion, and support Software applicafion and design, development, installafion, and support Bioinformafics algorithm design and development Software applicafion server administrafion Web development for user interfaces The Rl Shared Resource, led by Samir Courdy, Resource Director, is comprised of a staff of 12 software engineers and database administrators with extensive computer science and medical informatics background. The team has developed many different software systems involving clinical research, biospecimen tracking, high-throughput data management and annotation, and genomics data with enhanced analysis capabilifies. The projects are prioritized by a Faculty Advisory Committee, HCI Senior Directors, and CCSG Program Leaders. As a support core, the Rl Shared Resource does not operate as a recharge center. The majority of effort supports other CCSG Shared Resources or peer-reviewed research projects. Support comes from HCI institufional funds, the CCSG grant, and from research grants requiring extensive software development.